This invention relates to flow control, and, more particularly, to the directional control of fluid flow.
In many situations it is necessary to control the flow of fluids, such as liquids and gases. A common device for that purpose is known as a check valve. It functions by the deflection of an elastomeric element towards a valve seat in order to prevent flow and away from the seat to permit flow.
In some cases it is necessary to control fluid flow along a multiplicity of channels that have varying degrees of convergence with one another. A typical multichannel arrangement makes use of connectors which permit the intercoupling of flow channels as desired. For example, when two channels are to be joined selectively to permit a common output along a single channel, the connector typically takes the form of a fitting in the form of a "Y".
The inclusion of control valves in the various lines leading to a coupler fitting can pose a number of complications. The inclusion of separate control elements can cause difficulties in assuring proper sealing. A common point of leakage in a line often occurs where the line has been severed in order to receive a control element. In addition, the inclusion of separate control elements in various lines leading to a coupler does not always provide the most efficient control over fluid flow.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to promote control over fluid flow, particularly in arrangements where a multiplicity of flow control lines are involved. A related object is to promote control over fluid flow where converging flow control lines are used. Another related object is to promote control over fluid flow in situations where so called "Y" couplers are employed.